Sawayaka Goro
|birthplace = Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan |bloodtype = B |occupation = Comedian, singer |active = 2003-present |agency = K-UP PROMOTION (2003-2010?) UP-FRONT AGENCY (~2010-2012) J.P. ROOM (2012–2013) UP-FRONT CREATE (2013–present) |label = (2018–present) |acts = Joujou Gundan, |blog = OASIS |twitter = @sawayakagoro }} Okami Tokihide (岡見時秀), professionally known as Sawayaka Goro (さわやか五郎), is a Japanese comedian and the boke (funny man) of the comedy duo Joujou Gundan with Suzuki Keita. In addition to their stand-up, he and Suzuki often work together or individually as MCs for UP-FRONT or related events. History Early Life Okami Tokihide was born on September 8, 1982 in Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan. While attending Kanagawa Prefecture Sumiyoshi High School, Okami, Suzuki Keita, and six other members from the soccer club formed a comedy group named "Okami Gundan" whenever there was a school festival."川崎発のお笑いコンビ" (in Japanese). Town News. 2016-04-22. In their third year, the rest of their classmates left the group one by one with only Okami and Suzuki remaining.Owarai Danshikou vol.8. Wani Books. Published: 2011-01-07. 2003-2011 In April 2003, he and Suzuki formed the comedy duo Joujou Gundan. They eventually joined UP-FRONT AGENCY; transferring to J.P. ROOM in 2012, and then to UP-FRONT CREATE in 2013. In 2010, he was given the stage name Sawayaka Goro by his friend and mentor Hachimitsu Jiro of the comedy duo Tokyo Dynamite, who was also briefly married to 's from 2010 to 2011.https://twitter.com/sawayakagoro/status/20229335767 Beginning from April 2011, Sawayaka voiced the character Inu no Goro (Honto wa Usagi) for the SATV program Kopinks!, working alongside who voiced the character Kopink. He sang and released the song "Usagi tocome (feat. Goro)" with Miyamoto as minor vocals; was later released with Miyamoto as lead vocals and Sawayaka as minor vocals. Both versions were included in the mini album released on March 20, 2013. On December 24, 2011, Sawayaka became a main MC for the SATV information program PINK!SS, starting from the third episode. 2014 Sawayaka collaborated with songwriter rabbitman for the single "Weather Report" which had a limited release on January 10, 2014."CD発売開始です！！！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2017-01-09. The single contains five tracks including "koi☆otoko" which is written and sung solo by Sawayaka himself. The song received its own digital release on January 22, 2014."聞いてよ聞いてよ！！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2017-01-23. On July 15, 2014, Sawayaka appeared as the referee in the wrestling ring opener of 's first Nippon Budokan concert, ."スマごろうの巻" (in Japanese). Joujou Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2014-07-16. In late 2014, Sawayaka formed the duo with member . They participated in a song contest for the show NOBUNAGA,http://m.hicbc.com/pc/nobunaga_form/formWrite.php and have collaborated with Morinaga DARS several times since December 2014 to promote the chocolate brand. . "12月12日 千聖" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Gree Blog. 2014-12-12."「ダース」×「おかっぴぃ」コラボレーション第2弾「おかっぴぃ」“森永製菓CMに出演！？”森永製菓YouTubeにて　動画配信" (in Japanese). Morinaga. 2015-02-10."ダースの日スペシャル　おかっぴぃ×ダース『ダースであげチョコプレゼント企画』#01" (in Japanese). Morinaga Seika (via YouTube). 2015-12-02."バレンタインスペシャル　おかっぴぃ×ダース『ダースショコラブティック１日店長風企画』" (in Japanese). Morinaga Seika (via YouTube). 2016-02-09. 2016 Following the end of Kopinks! in March, Sawayaka began voicing the character Gorori on the show's successor Kopinks COSMOS which began in April. He stars alongside and Abe Yumeri, who voice the characters Saori and Yumeri. On September 10, Sawayaka held piano recitals playing ℃-ute songs in the entrance lobby of ."°C-uteの日の巻" (in Japanese). Joujou Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2016-09-11. On September 26, he held his first "idol-style" birthday event with Suzuki Keita as a guest and member as the MC."「上々軍団」さわやか五郎　芸人初のアイドルばり誕生日イベント開催" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-09-26. Sawayaka received VTR messages from Aida Shoko, , and Okai Chisato, and a poem written by ;"さわやか五郎BDイベント" (in Japanese). Joujou Gundan Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2016-09-26. Eric Fukusaki and also appeared as surprise guests and performed songs with Sawayaka."サプライズで！" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2016-09-26. On December 31, Joujou Gundan participated as the MCs for the , which Sawayaka was also scheduled as the opening act for the second part of the concert."上々軍団、ハロプロ年越しライブでさわやか五郎オリジナル曲披露「いずれは紅白」" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-01-01. He performed an original song, "Landmark Tower de Himitsu no Date". 2017 On September 8, he released a digital song titled "Un Deux Trois". On September 11, Sawayaka celebrated his 35th birthday at an event at TOKYO FM HALL.https://twitter.com/sawayakagoro/status/894408658196381696 Suzuki Keita was naturally present as his owarai combi partner, however, member acted as the moderator. members and also participated in the skit, and Nakajima Takui and KYAN×KYAN appeared as guests."さわやか五郎BDイベント" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2017-09-11."さわやか五郎バースデー マジ卍っす！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2017-09-12. Personal Life In June 2015, Sawayaka got married to a woman of the same age from an ordinary background."ご報告の巻" (in Japanese). Joujou Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2015-08-16. In January 2016, his wife gave birth to their first child, a daughter weighing 2910 grams."ご報告！の巻" (in Japanese). Joujou Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2016-01-24. Profile *'Birth Name:' Okami Tokihide (岡見時秀) *'Stage Name:' Sawayaka Goro (さわやか五郎) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'UP-FRONT GROUP Status:' **~2010: UP-FRONT AGENCY member **2012: Transferred to J.P. ROOM **2013-06-30: Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE *'Acts:' **Joujou Gundan (2003-) ** (2014-) *'Skills / Hobbies:' Singing, guitar, piano, weight training *'Sports:' Gold, marathon, soccer Discography ;Digital Singles *2012.07.04 Usagi tocome (feat. Goro) (as Goro) ;Digital Songs *2014.01.22 koi☆otoko *2017.09.08 Un Deux Trois ;Original Songs *2016 Landmark Tower de Himitsu no Date (ランドマークタワーで秘密のデート) Discography Featured In Singles ;Joujou Gundan *2018.07.25 Nakama ;Other *2014.01.10 Weather Report (as rabbitman feat. Sawayaka Goro) Albums ;Kopinks *2012.03.20 (Track #5 Usagi tocome (feat. Goro)) Work TV Programs *2010- PINK!SS (ピンクス) *2011-2016 Kopinks! (コピンクス！) (voice of Inu no Goro (Honto wa Usagi)) *2016-2017 Kopinks COSMOS (コピンクスCOSMOS) (voice of Gorori) *2013- Tamago-chan (たまごちゃん) Lives & Events *2012.03.09~0.3.10 Joujou Gundan Hatsu Tandoku Live "Houkago Coconuts Resort" (上々軍団初単独ライブ『放課後ココナッツリゾート』) References External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Sawayaka Goro Category:Joujou Gundan Category:1982 Births Category:September Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type B Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members who are married